The major activity of the core is to produce high quality microarrays. The equipment available at the core includes a fully functional tissue culture laboratory, niGrid Arrayer, GeneMachines, Biomek FX Laboratory Automation Workstation, DNA Engine Tetrad Thermal Cycler (2 units), SpeedVac Concentrator, Super T 21 Refrigerated Centrifuge, Ultrospec UV/Visible Spectrophotometer, GenePix 4000 Array Scanner (2 units), DNA Engine Opticon 2 Real-Time PCR Detection System, Z2 Coulter Counter, Beckman Coulter, and access to other equipment available at the Radiation Oncology Branch. The annual production of microarrays for ROB scientists is approximately 1500.